<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jentacular by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083461">Jentacular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin feels a deep flush burrow into his bones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jentacular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin's tongue swirls a circle around the head of Yeonjun's cock, eyes straining down to focus on the curve of it disappearing into his own mouth. Yeonjun's thumb rubs at the side of Soobin's face, almost tender, but his other hand pulls at his hair in a way that has Soobin whimpering and diving to suck more of it in.</p><p>"Careful, bunny," Yeonjun almost purrs, "Don't choke on accident."</p><p>Soobin pulls back, panting, "I want-Please, Hyung-"</p><p>"Almost there," Yeonjun shudders slightly as Soobin mouths at the broad vein on the side of his dick. Soobin's hands move from Yeonjun's thighs to wrap around the base of his cock, tiny, mewling moan escaping his throat. His own cock throbs underneath him, neglected and near-painful.</p><p>There's a scant few hazy, broiling minutes before Yeonjun's swatting Soobin's hands away to fist his spit-slicked dick, pressing it into the softness of Soobin's tongue. Soobin's lips pucker to suckle on the slit, feeling warm, slightly-salty fluid spill into his mouth, as well as a sense of satisfaction bloom in his chest. The more Soobin swallows, the hazier his sight gets around the edges, until Yeonjun pushes his head away to let some of the cum drool onto his cheeks </p><p>Soobin looks up, blurry vision meeting Yeonjun's dark eyes and round pupils, and opens his mouth to show the flood of white on his tongue before swallowing one last time. </p><p>"What do we say, bunny?" Yeonjun smiles at him, crooked and sharp.</p><p>"Thank you, Hyung," Soobin says, before a small shiver runs through him, and he licks his lips. Some of the cum on his face catches on the tip of his tongue, turning the shiver into a sort of longing that must show clearly in his eyes.</p><p>"Still want more?" Yeonjun hums, lying back on the couch and tucking himself back into his jeans, "I think Hyun-ah's in his room. He won't mind. Go find him."</p><p>Soobin blinks slowly, exhaling a long puff of air to regulate his breathing as a few tears run down his cheeks, and grins shyly, but with an edge of hunger to it.</p><p>"Yes, Hyung."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soobin scrabbles at the bedsheets behind Taehyun, swallowing around the cock in his throat and feeling sparks race down his spine. Taehyun's hips roll forward slowly, dragging the head of his dick further and ripping a muffled moan through Soobin's body, causing Taehyun to hiss.</p><p>"Are you that hungry, Hyung?" Taehyun chuckles, pulling Soobin's head back and forth. "Figures. And you already got Yeonjun-hyung off. Could it be you're getting..."</p><p>A rough thrust. Soobin's eyes roll back into his head, "...Greedy?"</p><p>Despite the questioning tilt, Soobin can tell Taehyun isn't the least bit interested in letting him answer. He moves onto shallower cants of his hips, letting Soobin lap away at his cock with a tongue that's near numbness and lips so puffy and raw they fit around it like pillows.</p><p>Soobin feels Taehyun's thighs tense, clench minutely, and knows to sink down over Taehyun's dick until his nose threatens to brush against his pelvis, and swallows once, twice.</p><p>Taehyun barely lets out a small groan as he cums, shooting almost straight down Soobin's throat with just enough room to breathe. His hands, previously clutching the back of Soobin's neck, move to pet lightly over Soobin's hair as he winds down slowly.</p><p>Soobin's jaw aches a little, so his movements are careful as he pulls back, sniffling and swallowing. Taehyun cradles his cheeks and looks a little thoughtful, wiping away some of his tears.</p><p>Soobin shifts under the scrutiny, "Thank you, Taehyun-ah."</p><p>"Mm," Taehyun hums, "Come here."</p><p>"...Okay," Soobin mutters, startled, and stands up. The action causes his jeans to put pressure on his cock, which nearly sends him sitting right back down. Taehyun herds him into his lap, leaning up and nipping at the edge of his ear. Soobin shivers, hot and cold in right and wrong places.</p><p>Taehyun's hand crawls onto Soobin's crotch, playing with the zipper, "How long do you think you can last, Hyung?"</p><p>"I-" Soobin gulps, "N-Not...Not too long."</p><p>Taehyun smiles, "We'll see about that," and Soobin feels a deep flush burrow into his bones.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahahahah please don't kill me- also, should I make myself some proper social media?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>